1. Field
Example embodiments relate to image sensors that perform photoelectric conversion of an image sensor used for a camera, a camcorder, and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
A digital camera and a camcorder include an image sensor to store an electrical signal for an image, and the image sensor separates incident light into three primary colors of red, green, and blue and converts each of them into an electrical signal.
The image sensor filters one color of light including the three primary colors and senses the light by photoelectric conversion using a photodiode, or senses the light by using a photodiode reacting to one color of the three primary colors.